Dipper Flavor
by Exotos135
Summary: Would you like some pie? Rated T just in case, but not in flavor.


**Nothing belongs to me: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and the Disney Channel. **

**Important message: Thanks Alex, for bringing such an amazing cartoon to life, and for giving all of Disney's fandom some hope for the company's future :)**

* * *

**(Streets of Gravity Falls)**

Dipper and Mabel Pines were setting up a particularly complicated prank that involved a catapult and a water balloon. "Mabel, I don't think this is a good idea." spoke Dipper in a tone of worry, with Mabel rolling her eyes in response. "Pranks can be funny once in a while, but what if Wendy gets so angry, she tries to get her revenge on us?"

"Stop worrying so much, Dipper. Wendy is a cool friend who never loses her temper, I doubt a little prank will make her snap." replied Mabel, giving her brother a dismissing wave.

"If this is your definition of a little prank, I don't wanna know your definition for a normal prank." stated Dipper with a a tone of worry.

Mabel activated the catapult, which in turn threw the water balloon towards Wendy. On collision, the water balloon exploded, filling Wendy completely in water...and she turned to see Mabel laughing and Dipper waving hello nervously.

Seeing them, Wendy got crazy eyes and walked to a nearby trunk, where she took out the axe stuck on it and went after the twins, who start running away as fast as they can. On the way, Dippers trips and Mabel fails to notice this and continues to run, Dipper getting a terrified look as he turns and sees Wendy getting closer and closer.

"Wendy, I'm sorry! But this wasn't my idea, it was Mabel's!" said Dipper as the teenager went faster.

Wendy grabbed Dipper by the neck of his shirt and lifted him. "Oh, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." said Wendy, raising her axe before finishing. "And if not, then I'll make sure neither you or Mabel prank me ever again!"

Dipper gulps in terror as Wendy gives him a toothy smile.

**(Next day, at the Mystery Shack's living room)**

Mabel is sitting on the ground, watching tv and looking left and right to see nobody else around. From the kitchen, Wendy spies on the girl, sporting a mischievous smile as she goes back to check on something.

"Where is Dipper? I'm pretty sure he was behind me when we were running away." thought Mabel in distress. "What if Wendy got him? What could she have one to him?!"

"Hi Mabel!"

The girl screams and jumps, turning around to see Wendy standing nearby, with a calm look and holding a tray with a pie in it. Upon seeing the teenager no longer crazy like before, Mabel slightly calms down, though not by much.

"Oh, hi Wendy." greets Mabel while waving hello. She asks the next while twiddling with her fingers. "Say, Wendy, are you angry at me or Dipper for doing that prank yesterday?"

"No, I'm definitely not angry at you." assured Wendy with a forced smile, putting the pie in front of Mabel. "Would you like some pie?"

The girl smiles and then grabs the spoon Wendy offers her. "Oh good, thanks Wendy! You're the best!" stated Mabel, taking a bite and letting out a pleased moan immediately. "It's delicious! What flavor is it?"

Wendy laughed a bit as she walked to the kitchen's door, stopping to turn and give the girl a malicious glare and her answer. "Dipper flavor." stated Wendy with a smirk.

Realizing what the teenager just said, Mabel glances at the pie and spots a horrifying sight: the pie with Dipper's blue pine-tree hat on it! As she screams in horror and drops it, Wendy enters the kitchen while laughing like a maniac.

**(At the kitchen)**

Wendy chuckles a bit as Dipper, now without his hat, comes out of one of the cabinets and removes some of the dust in his clothing. Once he walks to the teenager, she helps him get up enough to see Mabel totally terrified, believing that Dipper really was in the pie.

Seeing that, Dipper goes back to the ground while Wendy starts to laugh. "She fell for it, she totally fell for it!" said Wendy, hitting the ground and clutching her stomach as her laughter starts to sound like a hyena's.

"I'm pretty sure I should feel bad about this, but Mabel did do the prank and set you off. Besides, she ignored my advice, so maybe she had it coming." muses Dipper as Wendy continued to laugh. He then gets a deadpan looks and crosses his arms as he speaks. "And I'm gonna guess this is where it ends, right?"

**The End**


End file.
